1. Field of the Invention
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to discovery in peer-to-peer (P2P) wireless local area networks (WLANs).
2. Relevant Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A peer-to-peer (P2P) wireless network is designed to operate in a manner where all devices share a common wireless resource (e.g., spectrum) for both receive and transmit operations (e.g., time-division duplex scheme). A key objective of the P2P network is to facilitate discovery, i.e., the act of discovering devices in the radio frequency (RF) vicinity that a terminal can make a connection with (i.e., receive from and transmit to). The interconnection of P2P devices constitutes the network.